


people headin' out for the sun by ectotherm [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea), the24thkey



Category: The Less Than Epic Adventures of TJ and Amal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: Podfic of people headin' out for the sun by ectothermClimate change. Zombies. To move in with your boyfriend or not. Big, important, life-changing shit.TJ and Amal make the trip back to Berkeley.





	people headin' out for the sun by ectotherm [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [people headin' out for the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461307) by [ectotherm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectotherm/pseuds/ectotherm). 



**Title** : people headin' out for the sun  
 **Author** : ectotherm  
 **Reader** : Rhea314 & the24thkey  
 **Fandom** : The Less Than Epic Adventures of TJ and Amal  
 **Character** : Amal Chakravarthy/TJ Freeman  
 **Rating** : Teen and Up  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings  
 **Summary** : _Climate change. Zombies. To move in with your boyfriend or not. Big, important, life-changing shit._  
TJ and Amal make the trip back to Berkeley.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5461307)  
**Length** 09:04  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/people%20headin%20out%20for%20the%20sun%20by%20ectotherm.mp3)


End file.
